Inappropriate for a workplace
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen can't keep his hands off Amelia (not that she really cares) but then he slaps her butt at work and Derek sees and gets mad. Two versions of how it happened.
1. version I

"It has to stop Owen" Amelia said as he pulled over the hospital.

"What has to stop?" Owen asked innocently like his hand wasn't on her thigh during the whole ride to the hospital.

"All those touches, Owen. We work here and never mind what we do in our personal life, we are here to work" Amelia could be more convincing if she didn't lean to Owen and kissed him passionately.

Owen noticed the approaching car, he stopped the kiss and both of them saw Derek's car.

They got out of the car the same time Derek did but he was standing with his back turned to the couple. Owen knew the situation of Derek's and Amelia's relationship those days so he went inside the hospital before Derek saw him.

"Morning" Amelia said and went to the side of the car to get Bailey out of his sit.

"Untie Amy" he called excitedly.

"Hey" Derek said and then added "will you help me getting him into day care?"

"Sure" Amelia said and they walked to the day care. After they drop him they were standing in the elevator in an awkward silence.

"So where is Meredith?" Amelia tried to create a conversation.

"Home, she will get here later. She has an ultrasound today" a smile showed up on his face as he thought about his unborn third child "we are finding out the sex today".

"Oh that's nice. You still want to clip that aneurysm? You don't really have to operate on first day back".

"Amy I haven't operated in months I need this, it will be fine" he said as the elevator stopped.

"Well than, welcome back" she stepped out of the elevator and watched as Derek disappeared behind the closing doors.

Amelia thought about the last months after Derek got injured, his recovery and Meredith pregnancy. Amelia had to take care of the kids, she barely had time for herself and for Owen. Owen who took care of her when she found out about her brother, he waited patiently and eagerly for every moment they managed to steal for themselves. He bought a house and almost never spends his nights there because Amelia had only few minutes every morning to spend with his and sometimes she could sneak out in the middle of the night to meet him in there. Amelia preferred keeping their relationship a secret until Derek and Meredith will stand on their feet so they won't feel guilty for all the time Amelia was spending taking care of the kids and Derek.

Amelia was reading patient's file when she felt Owen breathing on her neck and placing a hand on her lower back.

"Owen really unprofessional of you" Amelia said laughing.

"Would you like me to take it away?" he asked with a smirk on his lips, she heard the smugness in his voice without the need to turn around and see his face.

"Defiantly no" Amelia turned around to face him.

"On call room?" he offered.

"I can't" Amelia sighed "too much work" her pager beeped and she left to check on her patient.

From across the room Derek was looking at what happened. He knew something happened between them, Amy told him but since the accident he barely saw Hunt, if Amy was going through hard period how is that the man she loves wasn't there for her?

Derek decided to drop it, he thought that maybe he just imagined and they just had a professional chat.

Owen saw Amelia going out of a patient room, he followed her to the corridor, she heard him and turned around. He touched her check with the back of his hand. His other hand was in his hair, as usual. She hugged him and placed her arms around him.

Amelia heard someone approaching them, she took a step back and Owen got his hands away from her, they smiled at each other and each one of them want to a different direction.

Amelia entered the gallery of Meredith OR, after her ultrasound where they found out it's a girl Meredith had a tumor to take care of. Amelia saw Owen the moment she came in, next to him an empty chair. She sat on the chair and Owen hold her hand immediately. Amelia smiled but didn't look at him. He put their combined hands. They sat there for as long as they could before Owen's surgery, ignoring the rest of the world.

After an exhausting surgery Owen informed to the family it was successful and went looking for Amelia. He found her standing next to the nurse station, he sneak behind her and kissed her check.

"Hey" she welcomed him with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" Owen leaned on the counter with a smile.

"Maybe?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I will have to remind you tonight what are you missing" he said and then slap her butt mischievously and leaving an amused Amelia behind him.

Derek was watching them and as Owen was leaving Derek yelled "Hunt" and chased him.

Amelia was looking at her brother confused.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled and pushed Owen.

"Derek?" Owen stumbled and put his hands in front of him in defense.

"You are harassing my sister you son of a bitch" Derek punched Owen in the face.

"Wow Derek" Amelia run toward them and looked at Owen's injured face "are you insane?"

"He was touching you. So many month and he wasn't around you and now…"

"Can you bring him ice?" Amelia asked a nurse and said to Owen "I will be back in five minutes". She drugged Derek into an on call room.

"Amy you can't let him treat you like that" Derek said.

"Derek he is treating me very well"

"But all those month you needed him and he…" Derek was interrupted by Amelia.

"He was there in the way I needed him to be, he supported me and was there but I needed to be with you guys so he waited" Amelia said.

"Amelia you didn't have to sacrifice your own life for us, it isn't fair. You deserve it, the real happiness you can achieve only with the person you would like to spend the rest of your life together" Derek said when he understood what Amelia did for him "I should go apologize".

"I think he will prefer me taking care of him" Amelia said with a wink and left Derek shocked and alone

 _I am not sure about this one, I think i will try and write another version. Tell me what you think about it :)_


	2. version II

_**So I said I am not hundred percent satisfied with the first version of this prompt. So here is version two.**_

Owen was standing in the corner, semi hidden behind the flower arrangement. He waited for Amelia to come. When she showed up she was accompanied by her brother and sister in law. Knowing she will notice him and approach him alone he stayed standing there.

Amelia got up the stairs, few steps behind Derek and Meredith, she was picking the lower tip of her royal blue dress revealing golden high heels and her bare ankles.  
When she got to the last stair she noticed him, smiling at him she excused herself, she watched Derek and Meredith disappearing behind the hall's door before she got closer to Owen.  
"You clean up nicely Dr Hunt" Amelia moved her look all over Owen, from his black elegant shoes through his bowtie to his hair.  
"I can say the same about you" Owen placed his hands around Amelia's waist "I thought it was impossible for you to look hotter then you look in scrubs but this dress…"  
"You like it?" She asked "I was thinking about you when I bought it, I have a theory that it is easy to take off".  
"Oh really? Owens hands moved to Amelia's lower back and then to her ass "I think we should confirm it, you know for science and giggles he pulled her closer so they were completely hidden from the eyes of anyone getting out of the front door, But they were visible from the side doors window, Derek standing next to it managed seeing them clearly.

"You know I think we should go away this weekend, take a nice hotel room, and be only us for the whole time" Owen stretched the word.

"I don't know I am very busy person" Amelia pretended considering it and then added seriously "how will we explain disappearing at the same time, cause I am pretty sure they already suspect after the third time you had a school reunion this year and I went to LA and came back with a cold and no tan at all".

Owen didn't have the chance to answer because more people came and it was time to get in.

Amelia and few other doctors had to give a speech tonight, Derek was one of them as well.

"So I will see you later?" Amelia asked not waiting for answer she turned around after releasing herself from Owen's arms, Owen looked at her and before she moved far slapped her ass getting a mischief smile from Amelia, she turned her face again to Owen sending him blowing a kiss before finally leaving. Derek watched it all from the window getting angrier and angrier, not sure if it's because they didn't tell him about their relationship or because how Owen, whom he considered a close friend treat his baby sister. He knew she had many meaningless relationships that were just about sex, he ignored them, but he wanted his sister being treated with respect even if she didn't care much about that.

Amelia sat down next to Meredith, Derek already returned to the table, he was sending mad glances, to Amelia and Owen who just came in the hall, sitting few tables to the right.

The evening began, first to give a speech was Catherin Avery as the representative of the Avery foundation. Then the first artistic part, and after the singer finished Amelia gave her speech, she was speaking behalf of all Heads of Departments in the hospital, she told few jokes and thanked all the donors.

Derek was speaking next, from behalf of the board. After few drinks and looking at Amelia looking at Owen way too much in her five minutes speech, Derek was mad and had a badly damaged judgment from alcohol.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Dr Shepherd, yes the second for tonight" Derek said as the audience was whispering after he said his name "I want to thank you tonight like all those who were ahead of me" Derek saw the looks exchanged between Owen and Amelia, so he said angrily "I want to thank you for being loyal for our hospital and not betraying us, for not sticking a knife in our back, for respecting and…" he saw Amelia sneaking out, Owen following her a second later, Derek finished his speech fast "that's it thank you and keep… donating".

Derek exited the hall.

Owen went after Amelia, she leaded the way to the emergency staircase.

Amelia stopped walking when she heard the door slammed behind. She turned around to see Owen.

"I think my brother lost it" Amelia got closer to Owen.

"No offense, Amelia, but your brother is not really interesting right now" Owen got even closer, his hand found their way into his hair like always, messing it up completely.

"You are so right" Amelia kissed Owen so passionately they stumbled together not separating while doing that.

Derek lost Owen, by the time he got out of the hall, the trauma surgeon was already gone. Deciding that they can't be far he started looking for them. First in the men's room, then in the ladies' room, after looking almost everywhere he heard noises from the stairwell.

He opened the door and yelled "ahah" he saw Owen and Amelia. Amelia's dress' strap was off, Owen's hand was on her bare shoulder. Her hands were unbuckling Owen's belt.

When they heard Derek they both jumped, Owen in front of Amelia hiding her behind him.

"What the hell, Derek?" Amelia asked while fixing her dress and Owen closing his pants.

"I should be asking you that question" Derek waved his arms "You are doing… that behind me back".

"You want to watch next time?" Amelia asked furiously.

"Amelia" the two men shouted in horror.

"We are consent adult we can do 'that'" Amelia mocked Derek.

"Amelia you deserve respect, he can't treat you like that"

"Derek if you are trying to protect my innocence you are so late" Amelia made him blush.

"Derek we are having a serious relationship, we are thinking about the future and all" Owen's words calmed Derek.

"Ok then" he hugged Owen.

Amelia found the whole situation hilarious "the usual protocol is to offer at least few camels and an antelope if you are asking my hand from the tribal Chief" she rolled her eyes and left them alone turning off the light.

Owen never imagine when he entered this stairwell he will end up hugging Derek Shepherd in the dark.

 _ **Let me know what you think you opinion is important to me.**_


End file.
